Her kind of parties(Karleys view)
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: I strongly suggest reading 'Her kind of parties' with brittana's POV before reading this one. I could carry on with this but only if you want me to.
1. Chapter 1

**LHA-Wanky'Times got the question right! Congrats, like I promised: Karley's view of the chapter. Reading: Her kind of parties. Is strongly advised before reading this one.**

"Um, guys?" I called and everyone looked at me. I shrunk a bit and Kitty gazed up at me lovingly, i ran my fingers through her hair immediately and she beamed, shooting a beautiful smile my way. "Are you sure that i can come?" Kitty sat up and opened her mouth to say something, probably around the lines of: _I'm_ _SURE you can cum...I've seen it before... *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge* _But before she could say anything Tina cut her off.

"Not if you ask that again." Kitty's body tensed and she pulled me onto her lap and protectively held me, burying her face in the crook of my neck, preventing her from getting up or raving.I was still not sure, but Kitty placed a soft kiss to my neck without moving, completely invisible to anyone looking and i relaxed letting a smile creep onto my face. I then realised that i was sitting on her lap and twisted off so that her face was still buried in my neck but also so that she wasn't being crushed, i was still bigger than the tiny girl.

"Awww... Karley..." Kurt cooed. Kitty pulled out of my neck and my skin immediately missed the contact, I had to bite back a moan of protest. I felt lost without her. She was sending Kurt her _"wait what?" _look. Mercedes chuckled.

"Whenever two people in glee club get together they get a couple name." Mercedes explained and I felt Kitty relax slightly to listen. "Quinn and Rachel are 'Faberry'" She gestured towards the named girls. Quinn nuzzled further into Rachel's shoulder. "Brittany and Santana are 'Brittana'" she said looking at Brittany whose other half wasn't present. I felt kinda bad for Brittany; Santana didn't know about her and couldn't come to the party.

"Or 'Santitny'!" Puck interjected. I flinched at his booming voice that seemingly came out of nowhere. Kitty felt me tense and quick as lightning she snuck a kiss to my shoulder, calming me instantly.

"Oh please, you just like that name 'because it has 'tit' in it." Quinn said. And Kitty chuckled softly her chest rumbling as she laughed silently.

"Sure do!" Puck agreed. Some other people giggled along with Kitty.

"ANYWAY..." Mercedes cut puck off. Probably before he said something to offend me or worse Kitty. "Your name and Marley's name made 'Karley'." She smiled broadly at us and being in sync with Kitty, even though I'm normal, I felt her embarrassment roll off her in waves, hitting me like a brick wall, she blushed scarlet and nuzzled into my neck kissing lightly also tickling me. I smiled and giggled. What? It was ticklish ok?

"Careful Britt you and Santana have competition for the cutest couple spot." Kurt warned. I felt myself blush and when Kitty looked to glare at people I nestled into her neck giving invisible kisses. I could feel her chest vibrate and smiled into her neck.

"So Bro, you coming or what?" Puck directed the question at Jake, but i looked anyway.

"Yeah, my first one of these parties! Sounds epic!" He looked around and focused on the blonde in the corner of the room. "Why isn't Santana coming?" I could see that Brittany was uncomfortable and upset, so she looked down; staring at the floor like it was a difficult maths sum she was trying to conquer.

"You know the rules!" Puck shouted, punching his half brother in the arm.

"But Marley's coming!" he protested, wincing. I knew that normal people like me weren't supposed to come to the parties, I knew how serious what Jake said was. Kitty tensed, her legs stiffened and body became rigid. She straightened her back, and i knew that she was about to get up to hurt Jake, her mind was projecting pure rage, I quickly grabbed her arm and placed a soft kiss to her neck, she paused and another, Kitty's breathing became slow again, and another. She melted and leaned back, a soft rumble sounding in her throat. That was close. "Awws" sounded from all angles of the room, all sarcastic, but my gaze was completely on my girlfriend's content face. Kitty took no notice of her fellow glee club members, she was relaxing feeling the love I projected off of my mind to sooth her, I ran my fingers through her light blonde hair. I shot my best imitation of Kitty's death glare in Jake's direction and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Kitty, feeling my anger became aware of her surroundings again but relaxed at seeing my eyes.

"It's amazing!" Quinn said unbelieving. "She's just like Santana! Only all Santana needed was a touch from Brittany."I smiled. I knew how strong Brittany and Santana's relationship was and being told that I was Kitty's Brittany was amazing.

"That's normally all she needs but one of her main triggers is people talking about me." I looked down at a still peaceful Kitty who was completely aware of her surroundings again.

"It's the same with Santana." Brittany smiled at us sweetly; Kitty got up and straddled my waist, not sexually, but to tune the world out. Whenever she was worried or angry we sat like this, talking and sharing the occasional kiss.

"Baby you're so hot when you use my glare on people." She purred softly so that only i could hear her. She bit her bottom lip sexily. I moaned matching her softness and opened my mind to let her in, something only couples who are perfectly in sync can do.

(Kitty, **Marley**)

**Ohmygod babe, you're so turned on right now i can feel it...**

Hmmmm... Maybe we "need to pee"...

**Babe, remember the last time we had sexy times at school...**

[Flashback (**NO POV)**]

"_Uuuhhh, Kittyyy" Marley's fingers were tangled in Kitty's hair, the blonde's fingers trailing up and down her sides as she sucked and licked the taller girls left nipple, swirling her tongue around it. Kitty was feeling so wet for the girl she sent her a text simply saying: "Cheerios locker room. NOW" Marley thinking she was in trouble for something came running and well..._

_Kitty slowly reached for the brunette's jean button and undid it, pulling the zipper down simultaneously, without breaking her hold on her girlfriend's, now right, nipple. Marley helped Kitty remove her jeans, and stepped out of them when they reached her ankles. The blonde wasted no time removing her panties to. She brought a finger up and ran it through Marley's folds._

"_Kittyyy" she moaned._

"_What do you want me to do baby?" she cooed, taking the Brunette's bottom lip between her teeth and flicking a finger against her clit._

"_FUCK! Kitty, FUCK ME!" she begged in a strained voice, lined in arousal. Kitty purred and shoved two fingers inside her waiting girlfriend, every time she thrusted she felt it in her own core, which was strange. She thrusted again and again felt as though somebody had thrusted into her. She moaned, at the touch. She latched onto Marley's nipple again and shocks of pleasure shot through her breast, she moaned out again at the feeling, suddenly she felt something, not something bad or necessarily good either, it was like somebody had flipped a switch in her brain, her head just... clicked. And everything doubled, they both cried out at the sudden heightening of arousal and it clicked, she could feel everything she was doing to Marley, but before she could do anything about it, they heard a familiar voice._

"_What are you two doing getting your sweet lady kisses on in my locker room!?" Coach Sue bellowed through her megaphone. The two girls sprang apart and Kitty threw a towel at Marley to cover herself with._

[End of Flashback. (**Kitty's POV**)]

I growled at the memory of such a perfect time getting ruined by Coach Sue and heard somebody say "except Kitty."

(_Kitty_, **Marley**)

**Calm down. Something good came out of it.**

_Yeah, we synced._

**It was so weird but everything doubled, i was like, one more thrust away from coming.**

_God Marley, don't do that to me, you're sending me pictures and everything._

I suddenly heard "And Marley's foolishness that she can come."

Rachel just insulted Marley. Anger bubbled up my chest, and my vision turned red, fury etched itself across my face.

"Shut up Manhands, before I rip your vocal chords out and stuff them up your ass!" I snarled, ok not my best insult, but it seemed to get the message across and Marley's grip around my waist tightened. Suddenly I heard Quinn force her way into my head, I resisted but "Quinn is dominant" it's a stupid law.

(_Kitty_, _**Quinn**_)

_**Katherine.**_

_She insulted my mate!_

_**NO! I don't want to hear it Katherine! You will not threaten Rachel!**_

_She called Marley foolish!_

_**GOD! YOU'RE SO STUBBORN! I SAID NO! I AM LEADER, DOMINANT, ALPHA IM FUCKING DEN MOTHER IF THAT'S WHAT GETS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, YOU WILL OBEY. IT'S FUCKING LAW!**_

_Yes Quinn..._

"Marley!" i heard half the room plead to her, to calm me down. Quinn loosened her telepathic hold on me when she knew she got her point across. I guess Santana made her cautious about a cheerleader's temper. I sent a sharp glare at Quinn who had a superior look on her face, daring me to challenge her. I was just about to get up and do exactly that when Marley intervened.

"Babe, remember our deal..." Oh i remembered it alright, my body filled with dread as i looked at my mate, _"No sex for four months if someone gets hurt because of you."_

"Baby!? Please... no! I'm sorry! Marley!" All of my anger was replaced with fear. I'm horny for her all the time! She discretely touched my boob and made it look like she was reaching to rub my back; i withheld a moan threatening to rip out of my throat.

"Shhh... it's ok. Just calm down. Ok?" I nodded into her shoulder and bit my lip.

(_Kitty_, **Marley**)

_I know what you're doing._

**I'm not doing anything...**

_Don't play innocent wi... Didyoujustsqueezemyboob!?_

**Maybe...**

_Holy shit woman! You're gonna be the end of me._

**Remember our deal... No sex...**

_...for four months. I know... STOP IT! You're sending me pictures again!_

**Haha! Just letting you know what you'll miss...**

_Ok! Fine!_

A chuckle was heard and the room turned shocked at the person chuckling.

"Brittany!" Rachel gasped dramatically and i glared at her, earning a glare from Quinn.

"I know what you threatened her with; i did the same thing to San." She stated and I could feel myself going red. "We should get ready." Marley and i looked at each other excitedly.

[**Marley's POV**]

We were at my house, Kitty passed out from Cheerios practice, and Coach Sue worked them really hard. Kitty had come in begging for water and limping. I gave her water and got an ice-pack for her thigh, I was messaging her when she fell asleep. She was snoring softly and i had to resist the urge to giggle, she's just so cute! I stopped messaging her thigh, but as soon as i removed my hands her face scrunched up and she moaned incoherently. I lied down next to her and she relaxed again as soon as i spooned her, Katherine Wilde is just a softie. She turned to face me, and smiled.

(_Kitty_, **Marley**)

**Hi**

_Hey, how long was i out?_

**Not drastically long. I missed you though**

_I was on your bed, asleep, and you missed me?_

**Yeah, you are so cute!**

_I am NOT cute! I am sexy; gorgeous..._

**...Amazing; Beautiful Kitty Wilde. I know.**

_Ok, I'm not as beautiful as you._

**Awww, you're such a softie.**

_Just for you babe._

**I love you Katherine. Please mark me, please.**

_I can't, you'll be in so much pain._

**Then feed off the pain.**

_I won't feed off you, I could never hurt you, and I would never forgive myself._

**Quinn seems to have gotten over it.**

_Because Rachel's a siren, just like Quinn, she has healing abilities and pain resistance._

**Ok, But I still want you.**

_Then take me._

I attacked her then, kissing her hard and granting her plea, slipping my tongue into her mouth, she moaned and tangled her fingers in my hair when i lifted her Cheerios top over her head and latched onto a pink nipple, rolling the other one between my fingers, we opened our minds to each other and i felt shocks of pleasure to my breasts, She unwillingly bucked into my leg and a sharp wave of pleasure shot through my body from my core. I slipped the skirt off and pulled her underwear down; she kicked them off when they reached her ankles and spread her legs.

"Mar-leeyyy" She moaned. When i started sucking on her pulse point i felt a sharp pang of pain mixed with pleasure. She tried to flip us over but I pinned her arms down roughly, she gave a throaty moan. Kitty Wilde _loves _to be dominated, well, during sex at least.

"Yes Kitty?" I growled. And she gasped at how deep my voice was.

"I want you." She rasped. I crawled down her body positioning myself between her thighs. Kitty smelled so damn good! I lifted a finger to feel her, and she was just as wet as she looked, her hands flew to my hair as soon as i started, moaning in both pleasure and delight. "Uuuhhh... Don't stop... please..." she begged, squirming and bucking up into my face. I had to hold her hips down.

"Hmmm..." I hummed sending vibrations shooting up the blonde's body.

"Marls!" I stuck my tongue into her entrance and she all but screamed at contact. "Mar-arl-leyyy-I'm so-close...Uuuhhh... go faster..." i was two seconds away from granting her plea when...

"Marley, these walls are paper thin!" My mom yelled from her bedroom and i froze.

Kitty moaned in deep protest. "No... Please..."

"Babe, my mom can hear us..."

"I'm so close! I'm nearly there!" I sighed.

"We're synced, I'm also close."

"Then can we finish pleeeaaseee?"

"Katherine Wilde, i will not fuck you when my mom can hear us!" I whisper/shout and she groans, but doesn't argue, she knows that when I break out her full name that I'm being completely serious. "Now we have to get ready for this party."

[**Marley's POV**]

I shuffled nervously on my feet as i watched my girlfriend rap on the door. She turned to me noticing that i looked scared.

(_Kitty_, **Marley**)

_Hey are you ok?_

**No, I'm nervous.**

_Why? Nothing will happen, except you'll have a good time. Remember what i told you?_

**No drinking or smoking, no starting fights and no food?**

_Yup. Ok now I'll be with you all night, some people have a negative response to a siren's song, so if you feel queasy of faint or if your body aches, you HAVE to tell me... same goes if you start feeling angry for no understandable reason._

**How am i supposed to feel?**

_Really really good._

**Ok.**

Kitty knocked on the door again. And a girl with dark brown hair and a slim figure opened, her green eyes glowing slightly.

"Abbi!" Kitty exclaimed happily giving the taller girl a hug.

"Hey, Kitty Cat!" She hugged the blonde back. "Your mate?" She inquired once they had separated, her eyes fixed on me.

"Yup! Isn't she gorgeous?" Kitty purred. "Marley, this is Abbigale, a long time friend of this pack. Abbigale this is my extraordinary mate, Marley." Abbigale looked pleased.

"Seems like more and more are syncing with girls..." she said thoughtfully "It's a pleasure to meet you Marley. I am Rowhindha siren of the north." She must have noticed my confused expression. "Rowhindha sirens are the most powerful breed of sirens." She clarified. "Our siren names are often different to our human ones, mine is Karhimhalla. You have a lot to learn, don't worries, Katherine will teach you."

"Ok, wait... isn't Quinn a Rowida siren?" I asked, confused. Kitty chuckled.

"_Rowhindha_ and yes Quinn is." Abbigale disappeared inside the house and Kitty and I followed.

"What's her siren name?" I was curious ok?

"Jschulhia.** (AN: PRONOUNCED: JULIA)**" She looked at me. "It's spelled: J-s-c-h-u-l-h-i-a" I nodded my head.

"Yup, I knew it wasn't as simple as it sounded. She's Row-hin-dha..." i sounded out the syllables sarcastically. "... Siren of the east right?" Kitty chuckled again.

"Yup." Suddenly i heard the most beautiful thing ever, the sweet melody had a unique beat and the sounds mashed together were extraordinary. I immediately began to sway to the music, as if my body had a mind of its own, my vision turned a light pink colour, and faint yellow trails became visible and the air tasted sweet yet tangy at the same time.

"Ohmygod! Kitty, is this the song?" a broad smile played across her lips. She leaned in and pecked the corner of my mouth.

"Yes baby, it is." I began to feel lighter, and the room felt fuzzy and warm, suddenly something soft, silky, brushed passed me.

"What was that?" Kitty giggled, also feeling the effects of the siren's song.

"The music. You can feel the music." Heat rushed in between my legs in an instant, i moaned softly only Kitty would be able to hear it.

"Is it normal to be this horny?" Kitty looked shocked.

"The song's working very quickly with you!" she quickly searched for Quinn's mind.

(_Kitty_, _**Quinn**_)

_Quinn!?_

_**Kitty! Is everything ok?**_

_I dunno! The song seems to be having quite an effect on Marls..._

_**Lemme guess: Big smile, Giggly, dancing uncontrollably and incredibly horny?**_

_Yup._

_**That's the effect the song has on humans, she's fine and her body hasn't rejected the song, Rachel was, and still is, the same way. Open your mind to her if you really want to have a good time.**_

_Ok... thanks._

Kitty opened her mind to her mate and moaned quite loudly.

"Yes Marls, its normal."

(**Marley's POV**)

I was grinding my back against her front, jolts of pleasure and arousal shot through her mind striking me. Kitty was moaning, loudly. Her hands were roaming my stomach, pulling me closer to her, her lips attached to my neck, parting only for moans. I saw Quinn, she was pinning Rachel to the wall, the smaller girl grinding uncontrollably on Quinn's leg, in a heated lip-lock. Kitty moaned again, louder than normal and the sound drove me crazy. I spun around attacking her lips with my own; she cried out into the kiss, she was so aroused that it was painful. I bit her bottom lip and trailed kisses up her jaw to her ear. I took the lobe in between my teeth and tugged enough to get her attention; she noticed and pulled my jacket off.

"Bathroom." She ordered me, i was happy to oblige, shrugging my jacket all the way off, pulling hers off too. She pulled my tank top over my head throwing it away; i imitated her with her top, sending it flying. We smashed into the bathroom, and slammed the door closed, locking it. She pushed me against the wall, pulling my tight jeans off; I stepped out of the jeans once they reached my ankles and just about ripped her skirt off. She latched onto my neck sucking it hard enough to leave a mark; she pecked my collar bone, and pulled my bra off, breaking the hook. She did similar to my panties and with a sharp _RIP!_ They were gone; i unhooked her bra the conventional way and pulled her panties down. She latched onto my nipple, sucking and it hard, rolling the other one between her fingers, I moaned loudly and she growled. Her fingers started on a path down to my center, she ran one between my folds, testing my wetness, and when she was happy she shoved three fingers into me unexpectedly. I cried out into the crook of her neck as a burst of pain shot through me, slowly dissipating into pleasure. Soon enough we had developed a rhythm, me crying out in pleasure every thrust, she curled her fingers inside of me hitting my spot and i came crying out. I shot my orgasm through her mind and she also came, her legs buckling. We both landed on the floor in a heap, suddenly our vision turned a deep red, Kitty's muscles locked, as she came again, screaming, I felt her sudden orgasm, I pulled her into a hug burying my face in the crook of her neck, my muscles shook and i cried out as her orgasm shot through my body, biting down into her neck. She hissed in pain and a coopery taste filled my mouth. My grip on her loosened and i slumped back against the wall. My body felt too heavy, and my mind came crashing down. The force of the orgasm still taking over my mind and i soon felt myself pass out.

(**Kitty's POV**)

I watched as she slumped back against the wall her eyes dropping shut. Fear clutched my heart and i sprang forward feeling her neck for a pulse, I sighed in relief feeling her pulse. Suddenly I heard a cry that sounded suspiciously like Brittany. I pulled my clothes on and pecked Marley's cheek.

"I'll be back now... I'm just getting your clothes."

(**Still Kitty's POV**)

I carried her out looking for Quinn, when the sting on my neck became worse, I hissed.

"Wow Marls... you really did a job on me." I whispered to the sleeping Marley, chocolate hair cascading down in tangles; I had her Bridle style, her chest rising and falling rhythmically, a content smile at her lips.

(_Kitty_, _**Quinn**_)

_Quinn? Where are you?_

_**I'm at the wall next to the couch. Why?**_

_It's Marley..._

_**BRING HER!**_

_Coming._

I walked to the couch and spotted Quinn and Rachel leaning against the wall. Rachel gasped and Quinn looked shocked.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?" Rachel shouted.

"Is Marley a vampire?" Quinn asked calmer.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, confused.

"Your neck?" Quinn asked. I laid Marley down and brought my hand to my neck, the first thing i noticed was a sharp pain.

"OW! FUCK!" I shouted ripping my hand away from my neck. That's when i noticed the second thing: Blood, lots of it. I yelped. "B-blood!"

"What happened?" It was Rachel who asked, i scowled at her.

"The Rowhindha cry." Quinn answered before i could speak. "Abbigale sent a Rowhindha cry out and it's caused Rachel to cum, which made me cum, which made you cum, which made her cum." She locked eyes with me. "The song plus that chain reaction was too much for a human who's new at these parties, to take. Her Body couldn't handle it. It takes as much energy as a marathon, it wouldn't be much for me or you but Marley's human. She needs to rest." I nodded.

"So her brain crashed."

"Pretty much, take her home and let her rest." I nodded and picked her up again. The muscles in my neck heavily protesting.

**Like I promised. Should I continue with this POV of the story? If I do there will be lots of drama and angst but it'll be good. If you've read only this one you should check out the other one: Her kind of parties. I enjoyed writing Karley's POV more than Brittana's. The "Rowhindha" sirens are mine! And so is Abbigale! PM me any questions. Also I can take any criticism so: HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! Seriously don't spare my feelings, write what you think. Tough criticism makes me a better writer. Please Review. Love you all for taking the time to read my insanity. =P**

**-EmoChildP**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I know that I'm not supposed to do author note chapter thingies but I had to get this out. Most of you will hate me after this little announcement though...**

**I'm not completing this story.**

**Got you didn't I? LOL! I'm just kidding. But I've come to a realisation that I'm waaaayyy in over my head so... I'm pausing this story until further notice. I'm pausing The scars of our past, Her kind of parties (Both of them) and Diva. Instead: I'm focusing on What if. I hope you don't totally hate me, but, my mother's getting married and I've got, like, six art projects and I'm moving to a different country and I've got exams, so I'm just **_**slightly **_**busy. I still love you all and I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. *Puppy eyes***

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
